The Way I Loved You
by DrarryJohnlock18
Summary: Harry tells Draco what he loved about him basically one shot Harry/Draco slash kind of short sorry it might get longer if we get more ideas.


**Hi guys i know we haven't updated Always Around To Catch you in ages but there should be a new chapter coming soon :) in the mean time we have a short little one shot i whipped up one evening enjoy (feedback is appreciated gratefully) [soz if there are any mistakes im tired] ~ Draco**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything and I kind of got the inspiration from 'The Way I Loved You' by Taylor Swift.**

* * *

"Harry please. Please I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I was drunk. Harry please." Draco pleaded.

"No. Malfoy. No. I'm not going to forgive you. Not this time." Harry said, his eyes stinging with tears.

"Please don't call me that Harry." The Slytherin pleaded, backing into the bed in their room.

"STOP FUCKING CALLING ME HARRY YOU HAVE NO RIGHT ANYMORE!" Harry exploded. Draco's eyes glistened with tears as he gripped onto the post.

"Please." He sobbed.

"No! Not again! I told you last time that was the last chance you'd get I'm not giving in again!" The Gryffindor said, kicking the bed roughly.

"I know."

"I just can't believe you would do that to me again Malfoy I FUCKING LOVED YOU."

"I'm sor-"

"I don't care you betrayed me again."

"I know I'm sorry."

Harry let out a quiet sob and sat on the bed next to the blonde.

"I loved you Draco. I really honestly did. It started in sixth year. When we were going through all that _shit _and I didn't even realise I liked you. But after the war. I realised it. I remember the first time I talked to you civilly. Thinking I was the luckiest person alive. And then we started hanging out as friends and it was amazing. I thought you liked me back. But then you dated Pansy and I couldn't stop thinking about you two together. How much I hated. We continued to hang out though. But one day, when we were out in the rain walking to the Three Broomsticks, it all became too much. I kissed you. And you kissed back." Harry was crying by now. "It was the best kiss I'd ever had. I couldn't believe I hadn't done it sooner. And you said you'd only dated Pansy to make me jealous. We walked hand in hand the rest of the way to the pub. From then on it was all kissing in the rain and snowball fights, sneaking quick kisses here and there. And then there was the sex. It was amazing. Something to behold. You told me you loved me. In Diagon alley. When we were shopping for Christmas presents for the Weasleys'. It was snowing. I was talking about the Chudley Cannons and you just stepped in front of me, told me and then kissed me. And you were crying. But when I told you I loved you too you stopped. That Christmas I asked you to move in with me. It was amazing. You jumped at me and said yes a million times. The next day we moved your stuff and spent New Year lounging, talking about nothing, kissing. I could not have been happier. I knew soon I would ask you to marry me. But you did that first. You took me to New York for a week in April. And midway through the week, you took me up the Empire State Building and asked. Afterwards we went to a posh restaurant with a private table. Oh Dray, the food was delicious, best I've ever had. The next year went by amazingly fast. We planned the wedding, got drunk at bars, worked a bit here and there but we had so much money we didn't really need to. You kept going off to rendezvous at random times. I had no idea what for then. The wedding was perfect. Everyone we wanted came. There was no press. It was cosy and quiet just how we'd imagined. Things started to go downhill after that. You kept going off more and more and I wanted to know why. Eventually I found out. You were meeting a guy. Blaise goddamn Zabini. You were having an affair with him. But I loved you so much so I let you off. I can't believe you kissed him again Dray. I can't fucking believe it. I don't care if you were drunk. I gave you another chance. Never again. I loved the way your nose and cheeks would be rosy after we'd been outside on a cold day. I loved that your hair reflected the sunlight and that you always automatically curled into me in your sleep. I loved that you would never stop reading and the way you would blush when I complimented you and the way you would say you hated going out to dinners but you secretly loved them. I loved the way you woke up and how you were always polite to the Weasley's and how you would discuss Quidditch with Ron, cooking with Molly, muggle objects with Arthur, books with Percy and Hermione, dragons with Charlie, teachers with Bill, famous hot boys with Ginny and you were the only one who could talk to George about Fred, and the way you used to love going to dinner there because Molly's cooking is better than mine and the way you would look when you were sat by the fire and how you loved to watch me cook even though you would never admit it and your bed hair, the way it was so fluffy. I loved the way that if you ever saw a bookshop you would have to go in and the way you were so good with children and the way you loved Fortescue's ice cream and the way you would fall asleep with your head in my lap in the evenings and how you managed to know everyone and how even despite your past, the Weasley's loved you almost as much as I did." Harry trailed off, tears still falling silently down his face.

"Harry I-" Draco began, reaching out for his husband.

"That's the way I loved you. Not anymore."

* * *

**So that's it. I hope you enjoyed it and we have a cheeky little twitter account now that you can follow if you want updates and little sentences here and there and info and stuff like that we're /DrarryJohnlock it's mainly me using the account because Luna has problems with her wifi and is more of a tumblr person but please check it out :) ~ Draco**


End file.
